I’ll be there with you, by your side, Forever…
by Eternal Lover
Summary: How does Sho feel after knowing that Ren and Kyoko was going to get married? A short One-Shot that i wrote in 2 hours. Couple: RenxKyoko. Rated Teen to be Safe. I suck at summaries


**I don't own skip beat or any of it characters. I felt like writing this song after listening to Tohoshinki "Stand By U". I don't own the song or the lyrics. This song is so sad and nice that I might be writing more stories based on the song. Please, this will be repeated again later, do listen to the song when a certain someone starts singing it.  
**

**Series Name: I'll be there, with you**

**Adapted From: Skip Beat**

**Couple: Ren and Kyoko **

**Main Character: Shotaru**

**Genre: Hurt/Regret**

**

* * *

  
**

**I'll be there with you, by your side, forever… [One-Shot]**

There Sho sat, on the edge of his bed. He felt empty. He was broken down. He wanted to cry. The more he thought of her, the more his heart hurt. Suddenly the alarm clock rang. Sho turned it off, slowly. "Why am I even alive?" he asked himself.

Today, Sunday the 3rd, was the wedding of a special person. It was going to be held in the afternoon. That special person was Kyoko. Sho childhood friend. The long path that Sho followed was a painful one. Was this his fate? Did god hate him? Well it seems like it to him. Sho didn't have any job today. He asked his manager to re-schedule his schedule. Well, I shouldn't say he didn't have any job. He does have one. But it doesn't seem like a job for him, but more of like a present.

Sho couldn't sit nor stand. He decided to lie down on his bed. Once he closed his eyes, all of the memories that he wanted to be lock inside his heart came rushing out like blood.

-Flashback-

Sho stood there, watching Kyoko cried. He didn't do anything. What could he have done? He didn't even know what to do.

-Flashback ends-

As flashbacks were playing in his head, lyrics were bursting out. _"When you were crying by yourself back then, only if I ran to you, you would still be by my side."_

-Flashback-

"As if a girl like you can become famous" this was what Sho said, but that wasn't what he really wanted to say. "I'll get revenge" Kyoko shouted.

-Flashback ends-

With this flashback, Sho couldn't take it. This was the one moment that changed everything. _"If I was given one more chance, I would tell you once again that I love you. But the words containing my overflowing feelings can't reach you anymore" _With that line of lyrics, he went back to sleep.

**4 Hours later**

"Sho! It's time to get ready. You have to arrive there early!" said Shoko. "….."

"Sho! Wake up! You want to go, right?!" Shoko repeated herself, but louder this time. "…Okay, I'll get ready" said a sleepy Sho. "Alright, be out in 30 minutes, okay?" commended Shoko. Sho opened his eyes slowly. "It's time, huh?" he thought to himself. With that, he went to change and when he was done, they were on the way to Kyoko wedding.

**At the Wedding**

"Okay, Kyoko! You can open your eyes now" said a cheerful Maria. Kyoko followed Maria orders and opened her eyes. "Waa! Is that really me?!" yelled Kyoko. "Even we don't believe it" said Kanae and Maria at the same time. Kyoko was wearing a long white wedding dress, with a pair of high heels that went perfectly with the dress. She decided to leave her hair grow, and now, it's let loose. Her hair was not only long, but shiny, smooth, silkily but she dye her hair back to her original colour "black".

"Okay, we'll leave you alone now okay? Bye!" Said Maria while pulling Kanae out of the room. Kyoko was now alone in the room. She decided to close her eyes. Her long await dream was coming true. Her dream to be a princ- "You look beautiful, my princess" said a mysterious voice. "Huh?!" yelled Kyoko. She turn her head around, to find Ren standing near the door. "Ren! Don't scare me like that next time" said Kyoko. "I'm sorry" Ren said this while walking to where Kyoko was. "You look ….amazingly …handsome" said Kyoko in shock. "Is it really that big of a surprise?" Ren asked her. "No… well, yes. But you look amazing with your normal hair. But I also like it when your hair is black" "Well thank you" reply Ren.

The room was now filled with silence, until Kyoko broke it "Today is finally the day, huh? But I feel so embarrassed and… scared" said Kyoko softly and slowly. There's no reason to be embarrassed or scared. I'm going to be here with you, beside your side forever…" Ren looked outside the window before continuing, "…and I don't think I'm the only one either" "What are you talking about?" asked Kyoko. "Look behind you [at the door]" Ren told her.

"Shotaru!?" Kyoko yelled in shock, but she wasn't mad or anything. "What are you doing here?" "That guy… invited me…" replied Sho. Kyoko look up at Ren face. By just looking at her face, Ren knew what she wanted to ask before her even saying a word. "It wouldn't be fair if your only childhood friend wasn't at your wedding, now would it?" answered Ren. "Kyoko....can I ask you a question" asked Sho. "What is it?" answered Kyoko. "Do you really love him? Do you think your going to regret anything?" There was a moment of silence until Kyoko finally answered. "I love Ren with my whole heart. Also, I don't think, I_ know_ that I would never regret anything." "Is that so…" said Sho. There was another moment of silence. Ren, who didn't like the silence, broke it. " Look at the time, we better get going. Kyoko, do you mind going first? I want to talk with Sho for a while" "Sure, I'll go ahead then. I'll meet you later you guys" said Kyoko as she walked out of the room.

Now only the two men were in the room. "Thank you for coming." said Ren . Replying back to Ren, Sho said "I should be thanking you for inviting me. But don't think that I'm going to let Kyoko go like that. You better treat her right! And don't even let her cry a single tear. I really regret a lot of things in my life… and I don't want Kyoko to feel what it is like…so you better give her the happiest life that you could ever give her!" "I will. Don't worry. You said that you have a song that you want to sing to her right? Let's get you set up." said Ren with a smile on his face. "Hey, I have to ask you one question. I should know the answer to it, but since you been with the "change" Kyoko way more then I have… do you think that Kyoko would ever forgive for what I did?" asked Sho. "There is no need to worry. Kyoko may have change, but now she is back to her sweet old self. She doesn't hold a grudge against you anymore and she knows how to be loved again. I bet that she would forgive you right after she listen to you sing. So you better do you best." Answered Ren. "Sho! Where are you? You have to change to your stage clothes now; you're going to be on stage soon." Yelled Shoko "Alright, I'm coming" Sho yelled back. "….Thank you… Ren…" and with that, Sho when to get change.

**After an hour**

"Thank you everyone for coming" said Ren. "We have a special guest here today. Let's give are applause for Sho Fuwa who will be Singing "Stand by U". And with that, the curtains opened and there stood Sho, with his shiny, bright and sparkly clothes. And so, the song started:

**Stand By U by Tohoshinki 28****th**** Single [A/N: Please do listen to the song while reading the lyrics even if it is in a different language.] **

Since the day you left without a word of goodbye  
I feel that the scenery around me has changed.  
The promise I made  
that I would become your everything  
and the incomplete memories  
have also changed.

When you were crying by yourself back then,  
if only had I run to you  
you would still be by my side.  
If I was given one more chance,  
I would tell you once again  
that I love you.  
But the words that contain my overflowing feelings  
cannot reach you anymore.

**As Sho sang the song, he poured out all of his feelings into it.**

Where are you now?  
Who are you being with?  
What kind of clothes are you wearing?  
What are doing and laughing at?  
I am right here.  
Even now, I am right here.  
And I still believe that we will see each other again.  
You're the only one I'm thinking of.

Just once more,  
I want you to stand at my back with your tied hair  
asking me "Guess who it is~~~"  
and expecting me to say out your name.*  
Just the two of us being silly like that day by day.

**As Sho continue to sing, both Kyoko and him started to have flash blacks.**_"Hey Sho, we'll always be together right?" "…Yeah, I'll be by your side… as long as you want me there …I guess..."._ **And soon Kyoko started to tear up.**

I can't forget you,  
But the truth is, I don't want to forget you.  
I can't feel even a bit of happiness  
because you're not by my side.  
No matter how hard I try,  
I'll end up crying  
and my tears just won't stop.

**Tears slowly started to come out of Sho eyes. This amazed everyone. This was the first time anyone ever saw Sho cried. Even Kyoko and Ren were shock.**

Where are you now?  
Who are you being with?  
What kind of clothes are you wearing?  
What are doing and laughing at?  
I am right here.  
Even now, I am right here.  
I still believe that we will see each other again.  
You're the only one I'm thinking of.

Therefore, I am right here  
singing the song by myself.  
Even though I don't have any reason to embrace this pain anymore,  
I can't help doing it.

Even if I know that the days  
when you were by my side making my world shine  
won't come back again,  
and no matter what will happen,  
no matter how far I'm lost,  
I never ever want to forget that my heart has chosen to love you.

No matter where you are,  
no matter who you are being with,  
no matter what kind of dream you are dreaming of,  
or what you are doing and laughing at,  
I will be here forever.  
Even now, I right am here,  
believing in a day that we will meet again.

This feeling won't change,  
and you are the only one I'm thinking of.  
This feeling won't change,  
and you are the only one I'm thinking of….  
_[ Translations _**_Credits : _**_**linhkawaii**_**_ LJ+ .com]_**

Once Sho finish the song, there was a moment of silence till a loud applause was heard. Sho just stood there and closed his eyes. _"Kyoko this was a song I wrote just for you. I'll be there with you, by your side, forever."_

_

* * *

_

**There you go. My first One-Shot. So how was it? Too short? Lack of detail? Was i right? The lyrics sound better when listening to the song XD. I hope you like this story. Please keep supporting me. **

**Eternal Lover**


End file.
